Some computer systems use software, firmware, or hardware implemented hypervisors to define logical partitions. Logical partitions may be defined, for example, to separate a single computing platform into multiple virtual processing units, allowing multiple copies of an operating system (OS) or multiple heterogeneous operating systems to be hosted on the same computing platform. The computing platform may be referred to as the host machine and the virtual processing units may be referred to as guest machines.
It is noted that while the guest machines may be configured to operate independently, they may also be configured to share certain resources. It is noted that managing such shared resources may be challenging, particularly when the guest machines are configured to support different operating systems or different design assurance levels.